The Coven-Teaser
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: A sneak peek/preview/teaser on what's yet to come. You have been warned. XD *Read summary of this upcoming fanfic on my profile. Cartoon X-Over.* Enjoy! ;D
1. Teaser 1

**Hey guys! So, this is just a teaser on an upcoming fanfic I had an idea to do on. This was all made up today, I know, that's cool! XD**

 **I'll explain the rest later. I don't own anything except this new plot and my OCs. So, just relax and see what you think.**

* * *

 **THE COVEN TEASER**

Once, a century ago, there was a sanctum of historical content. The walls were brick, brittle yet painted with meaning. The area was coated in plants, trees hung high as the canopy covered the roof, and the roots dug far beneath the ground right under the floor. Lilies, daffodils, and posies swayed in the breeze, cool as it kissed your skin and made your hair sway along with it. Yet, the roses never shined brighter, the blood red glowing a mile a minute.

The mansion sat atop the tall hill, towering its magnificence over the town, stalking it with its glass stained windows, as if it had a good eye to watch. The inside was red cherry oak, the walls painted with it as rows of themed paintings, all on beings with ancient history, hang on the walls. But also of creatures; beasts and animals and of the unknown . . . just like them.

The Coven.

Members of the six.

Each blessed, gifted, but also cursed.

Each had a story. Each suffered tragedy. But they all shared the same dream, a twisted fantasy. The same goal. They believed that the world held secrets; secrets of an unknown place that held tremendous delights beyond their wildest dreams.

The Other Side.

The afterlife.

The land where gods and higher beings rule our world with wisdom, content but also power.

The Coven dedicated this possibility by forging together their group, which felt like a family to them. But even there were those who sought them as loony in the head. Crazy. Or what you'd expect . . . _freaks_. But they ignored the non-believers and pursued their goal.

Rose Manor was their sanctum, a gift from Malcolm Kingston, the owner and the leader. Malcolm's beliefs of the supernatural power allowed him to strive for the better, from his family fortune to earning the manor from his grandfather, his dying wish be that he find his purpose in life. And he did. Or so he thought.

Each member suffered a grave lost; followed by them discovering their gift, which they believed was given to them by the gods due to their tragic losses. A secret power. Each was blessed with the power of total control over an element. Water, fire, earth, and air. One even had control over telepathy and telekinesis.

But Malcolm . . . his gift topped the rest.

His gift wavered from light to shadow; meaning his life force was unstable with light and dark energy, allowing him to change life around him. He could see things before they happened. He had cunning instincts and moved swift yet agile, like a trained gymnast and acrobat put together. It was . . . _unnatural_.

Then one day, their final night together started.

One night, a ritual commenced in the heart of their sanctum. Where their journey was about to be finished as they dared to enter the new world, to join those just like them in glorious harmony. But it was also where the unspeakable happened. Screams were heard from inside. The sound of crashing furniture boomed through the halls. A big sounding explosion erupted, shaking the entire land as if it were an earthquake.

That night . . . became their last.

* * *

 **So, how was that?**

 **I know, a teaser doesn't explain much. But I hope I can make this work. When you get an idea your head, you just have to let it out or else it's gone forever. That's why I did this teaser idea.**

 **So, please check this out and leave me your thoughts on this. The full summary of this story will be up soon, when I have time to add it that is. Yes, it is a cartoon crossover story with my fave shows and an OC version of myself, but I like her better than me for what role she plays in this. Everyone has a major role to play in this, trust me.**

 **If you want me to do some more teasers on this, I can do that. Just let me know in a review.**

 **So, until then, bye guys! ;)**


	2. Teaser 2

**Hey guys! Now, just because you didn't get much on the first teaser, I thought this might help. Though, some events can change. You never know.**

 **So, I don't own anything at all except the plot and my OCs' so please enjoy . . . if you dare! XD**

* * *

 **THE COVEN-TEASER 2**

 _The town of Kingston Falls was a classic, average sized town._

A fifteen year old with long brown hair and brown eyes looked from the porch to the town. "Georgethe, come on. It's time to go."

The same girl walks along the sidewalk to reach the high school. She admires the rose bushes planted at the entrance stone archway, the iron gates opened wide.

 _Where those that seem average . . ._

"You're not the talkative kind, are you?" Ben, a soccer jock/ the team's goalie, asks her.

"What can I say? Your image speaks for yourself." ( _Flashes to Ben, getting angry at JT and Cash for harassing Ge, the wind picks up as a storm forms, making the two run off_ ). She presses her book to her chest and shyly walks away, leaving him there, staring at her retreating figure.

 _Seem strange._

 _Those that seem loved . . ._

A group of cheerleaders, known by many as the Winx Club, practice their routine in the gym. When a group of three seniors, cruel and straight on sneaky, watch them in disgust. Bloom eyes Icy, the leader. ( _Flashes to Bloom steamed at Icy when a fire starts around them in a fire circle before attacking Icy_ ). She turns away from her, the cold senior.

 _Are not._

Johnny Test, the school prankster, pulls a trigger rope, dropping green slime all over Bumper, one of the school bullies. But, then Johnny gets caught by Principal Biggs. "What? Are you gonna expel me?"

"No. But it's time for you to grow up and start spending time with other kinds of people. ( _Flashes to Johnny suddenly stomping his foot, causing the ground to shake as Bumper fall over the ledge_ ). "Don't blow it, Johnny."

 _Those that seem different . ._

Omi, the school's smartest recipient, while reading a book, gets shoved back and forth between J.T. and Cash, the other two bullies. "Hey, where you going, baldy?" Cash taunted before shoving an escaping Omi up a locker. "Oh, feisty huh?" Then, Cash gave a blow to his stomach.

 _Are really one . . ._

( _Flashes to Omi gritting his teeth as he reaches his hand out, stopping Cash in his tracks. He was . . . blood-bending him_ ).

 _And the same._

Georgethe looks out the window, where the room was cast in blues and shadows, when her palm was shown out. In it, a small ball of golden light was growing. It kept growing as the light made her brown eyes lite up. When it started to crack in dark veins . . .

And her eyes change to blood red.

 _The Coven._

The five join up at night on the cliff viewing the town. Ge, in front of them, looks to the city with a cruel smile, her hair whipping across her face . . . like a madman.

 _Coming soon . . . to haunt you._

* * *

 **So, was that better?**

 **Now, there will be more. And if you want some info on the characters, just let me know. Just warning you, I won't reveal too much, just the basic stuff.**

 **So, until next time, bye guys! ;)**


	3. Teaser 3

**Hey guys!**

 **So, please enjoy Teaser#3!**

 **I don't anything at all except the plot and my OC's so please enjoy!**

* * *

 **THE COVEN - TEASER 3**

 _One of pure beauty_

A fifteen year old girl with long brown hair looked from her porch to the town of Kingston Falls.

 _But of sacred power_

Everyone around her taunts her, unbeknownst to all, she clenches her fist as it glows a bit of yellow . . . and red.

 _Will walk this Earth_

She walks down a path through the woods when she comes across a house; a manor to be exact.

 _In its darkest hour_

She finds something in one of the upstairs rooms. A journal, old and leather-bound, with a seal. In the shape of a rose.

 _The six will merge_

Flashes to a cheerleader, a nerd, a prankster, a jock, a shy teen, and a unknown figure watching in the background.

 _The manor will awake_

An old man in red robes opens out his hand to her in the doorway, pitched black with something glowing inside.

 _As the lands will crack_

Bloom confronts Icy, when a circle of fire starts to form around them.

 _Quiver_

Omi gets surrounded by J.T. and Cash when his hand reaches out to them, stopping them in their tracks. Blood-bending them.

 _And shake_

Johnny stomps hard on the cliff when it rumbles, causing Bumper to fall over the edge, screaming his head off.

 _Blood will splatter_

A ferocious black wolf stalks Stella, Julie, and Kimiko. A twig snaps. They turn around. Blood red eyes peer at them before he pounces. Screams can be heard.

 _Lands caught in flames_

A house is on fire; with Ge watching it with watery eyes.

 _The hour will draw near_

The grandfather clock in the hall ticks down, as everyone runs in opposite directions to their destination: the manor.

 _For everything you love_

Bloom cries running away from Sky, Omi yells and attacks Raimundo in a fit of rage, Johnny jumps out his window and runs away from home.

 _Will be lost_

Ben and Ge eye one another, the wind picking up as they both lean in to each other . . .

 _To fear._

Ge gasps as she reads the last page of the journal. Etched into the inside was stained red, the words Malcolm Kingston colored in blood. She drops it as she slides down the wall. "No." She covers her face with her hands, as she sobs out. "No!"

 _The Coven._

 _Coming soon . . . to haunt you._

* * *

 **Please REVIEW/FAVE/FOLLOW me and this story or teaser or whatever and I'll be back soon. Until then, bye guys! ;)**


	4. BIG TIME NEWS UPDATE!

**BIG TIME NEWS UPDATE!**

Hey guys!

So, the last part was the last teaser.

Why?

Well, the real thing, _The Coven_ , is finally out! By today! So, look out for it. The first teaser is similar to the prologue, only longer.

So, thanks for checking out these teasers.

Look out for _The Coven_ , coming as soon as I get it up and running.

Until that happens, see you pretty soon!

Bye guys! :D


End file.
